creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mummy My Hero
My name is Katie and I am 8 years old. My teacher Mrs. Haringson told me to write about my hero. My hero is my mummy. I live with my mummy in a little white house in the middle of a street. Amber’s mom called our area a get-hoe once and when I asked daddy what that means he told me it meant a scary dirty area. I think our house is pretty even if it is in a get-hoe. It has a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, my parent’s room, and even a room for me! My mummy and I live alone most of the time. Mummy says daddy works far away so he can only stay a day or two and during holidays. Sometimes I hear mummy crying in her room when I’m supposed to be asleep. I think mummy is sad daddy is gone a lot but she never cries in front of me. I hug mommy everyday to make her happy. My mummy is really pretty. She has long black hair that is always shiny and never curly like my hair or daddy’s. She has skin like Snow White and daddy says she came from a story book too! Mummy hit him in the arm when he said that but I don’t know why. She has really pretty eyes that aren’t like any other mommies. They are like kitty eyes! Mummy wears sunglasses when we are out so no one sees them but I don’t know why. I think other girls mommies would be mad that they don’t have such pretty eyes. But her eyes are also scary when she gets mad… My mummy is my hero because she is like a superhero from a comic book! The people next door were always weirdos who would stare at me when I would go play outside or in our yard. They were always men and never had any girls around. Mummy told me I was to NEVER go near the house next door or the men and she would always get a mean face around them. I never told mummy but one day one of the men gave me a piece of chocolate and told me he has more in his house. I told him my mummy didn’t want me going near him and he got mad so I ran away. One night I was in bed when I heard a loud noise. It scared me so I hid under my covers with my stuffed pony Wiggles. He has a horn that glows and keeps the monsters away. I heard mummy shouting at someone to get out and I heard a man call her a bad word. Mummy kept yelling and suddenly she stopped and all I heard was the men calling out for me. I stayed under my covers till someone took them off. It was the men next door only they were wearing black masks and shirts and pants. They told me they were gonna take me to a place with other little girls to play with but I hid under my bed before they could get me. I crawled in the corner and huggled Wiggles while the men tried to get me. I was really scared. One of the men finally pulled my bed away and tried to grab me but before he could my mummy came in! She had a lot of dark red stuff on her forehead and looked really mad. One time I broke one of her favorite cups and she got really mad but when she saw the men she looked even madder than that! I hid in the corner of the room with Wiggles and one of the men swung a bat at mummy. She grabbed it and snapped it in half! Then she made a loud sound like a car that stops too fast and leaves the black marks on the road. The men covered their ears and backed up but I didn’t. I liked the sound. Then mummy started to look different. Her skin got really grey and dry looking and her nails got really really REALLY long and sharp looking like her big cooking knives. Her mouth was open as she was screaming and I saw her teeth go backwards and get replaced by pointy little spikes. I remember finding a rusty nail on the ground once and her teeth looked just like that! But I know you can't have nails for teeth. Her feet got really long and her legs bent like doggy legs! But it was weird looking because her toes went away too. Two big black pointy things came out of her back and wrapped around the men like when I get tangled in my jump rope. The men started crying and saying they were sorry but mummy was still really mad. I think one of them got so scared they peed in their pants! Ewwww! Mummy made sound like a lion and threw him into the wall! He fell over and laid there. The other man tried to get mummy to let him go but instead she grabbed his face and stuck her fingers in his eyes. He started screaming a lot and the dark red stuff started coming out of his eyes. Then mummy put her other hand in his mouth and started pulling. It was like when we made pizzas once. His head started to stretch and his skin started to rip apart like a piece of paper. It made a weird sound like wet silly putty getting pulled apart. He kept screaming higher and higher till finally mummy pulled the top of his head off along with the bottom of his mouth! Mummy threw the parts away and shoved her arm down the area where his mouth was supposed to be and she pulled out a weird looking tube connected to a big bag looking thing. It was wet and smelt REALLY bad. Mummy ripped it open and threw it at the other man who was sleeping after she threw him. Some juice came out of the bag and when it hit the man he started screaming. I think it was the medicine mummy puts on my boo-boos and it stings a lot. The man got up and tried to run at my window but mummy jumped at him like a kitty jumping a mouse. She even put her nails in him like a kitty would! I heard the wet ripping sound again but this time it also sounded like the time I ripped my pink sweater daddy bought me for Christmas. The man started yelling and trying to grab at me but I backed up and watched as mummy took off his back. I think she was trying to change to find the off switch like on my talking dolls. The man tried to hit mummy but she was standing on his shoulder and butt. They looked really funny! My mummy suddenly bent down REALLY fast and put her mouth on a weird white thing In the mans back. It was really long and when she pulled it out one end had a weird roundy thing with two holes. I think it was his battery, but I’ve never seen a battery like that in my dolls. Mummy spit out the battery and stepped on the mans head! I heard a loud crunch like when I eat my cereal and the dark stuff got all over my floor and mummys foot. When mummy lifted her foot his head looked like a weird pancake or one of the sleeping animals I see on the busy roads. They are always flatter than normal animals. Mummy picked me up and hugged me tight and made sure I didn’t have any boo-boos. I kissed mummys nose and told her she was a superhero! That made mummy smile. She put me in her room and went to her mirror with the silly letters on it. She said something I didn’t understand and the mirror started to glow really bright. It got really hot and I think I heard some people yelling. They sounded really sad.. Daddy came out of the mirror and mummy told him what happened. He looked really worried and made sure I didn’t have any boo-boos. He was really warm and his hairy hand smelt funny. I told him I was really scared and I started to cry. He wiped away my tears with his long black nails and kissed me all better. My daddys kisses feel weird because of his doggy nose. Mummy says daddy has the head of a fox but his nose still looks like a doggys. When mummy told him she knew there were more men in the house daddy got really mad and his horns started to glow like Christmas tree lights. Daddy has curly horns just like his hair. My daddy ran out of the room and his hard horsey feet made a lot of noise. I heard a lot of yelling and mummy held me tight, telling me daddy was getting rid of the bad men. Mummy became pretty again and sang to me until the yelling stopped. Daddy came back covered in the dark stuff and some grey stuff and told mummy that he would clean up the mess the men made. Daddy and mummy cleaned up while I got to watch cartoons! Now I sleep with mummy and daddy and Wiggles. My room is boarded up and smells funny. Mummy tells me I can't go in there anymore. I think its where she keeps her super powered juice. It looks just like the dark stuff that came out of the men! This is why my mummy is my her----------- rest of this document is burnt away. This document was found among the remains of a residential home in an urban area. Neighbors complained about a strange smell coming from the home to the left of the home in question, and upon investigation police found the remains of 23 registered sex offenders, along with child pornography and evidence of an underground sex trafficking ring. The remains appeared to have been torn apart in such a wild and violent manner that an animal was suspected as the cause. Papers discovered within the home of the deceased indicated the group had made plans to kidnap the daughter of a Mr. and Mrs. *NAME WITHELD*. The home of Mr. and Mrs. *NAME WITHELD* was the home that this document was found in, along with the burnt bodies of two men. No trace of Katie or her parents was found among the burnt remains. Category:Disappearances Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dismemberment